Piglet
Piglet is a character from A. A. Milne's Winnie-the-Pooh books and is featured in many Disney productions. He is a baby pig who is the best friend of Winnie-the-Pooh. John Fiedler provided the voice for Piglet from 1968 until his death. His last appearance as Piglet's voice was in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie). Travis Oates has provided Piglet's voice since Fielder's death. The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh Piglet first appears in the short Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree. He is seen getting Pooh out of Rabbit's hole. In the next segment Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Piglet is seen sweeping his lawn until a strong wind blows him away. Piglet is rescued by Pooh, who holds him by the thread of Piglet's scarf. Piglet later appears during the flood. He is trapped in his home due to the flood, and so he sends out a message for help. Meanwhile, he begins floating away on the chair he is on. Christopher Robin receives the message, and sends Owl to find Piglet. Piglet is almost killed by a massive waterfall, but luckily falls into Pooh's honey pot. Piglet and Pooh finally arrive at Christopher Robin's home, where Pooh is credited with Piglet's rescue. After the flood, Eeyore mistakenly believes Piglet's home to be Owl's new home, as Owl had lost his due to the strong winds. Instead of correcting Eeyore, Piglet gives up his home for Owl. Christopher then throws a hero party in honor of Pooh who saved Piglet using his honey pot and Piglet for giving Owl a new home. Piglet then goes on to live with Pooh. Piglet later appears in the 3rd segment Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!. He goes with Pooh, and Rabbit during the plan to lose Tigger. Piglet, Pooh, and Rabbit become lost themselves. When Rabbit wanders off, Piglet follows Pooh home. Later on, Piglet and Pooh are out walking, when they discover Tigger and Roo stuck in a tree. Piglet and Pooh get Christopher Robin's help in getting them down. Later, Piglet is seen bouncing alongside the others. He also appears in the 4th sergment Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore. He is seen playing Poohsticks with Pooh Rabbit and Roo. Later Piglet is very sad that his gift for Eeyore is ruined, but he presents it to him anyway. Sometime later, Christopher Robin Pooh and Piglet decided that "Tigger's all right, really." Finally he appears in the closing scene where he and the rest of his friends have to accept the fact that Christopher Robin is going away to school. House of Mouse Piglet made a few cameos in the series. Thought typically silent, he's had a few speaking roles, and yet again voiced by John Fielder. In the episode "Suddenly Hades" Piglet is briefly seen being blown away by the wind from "Blustery Day" unleashed by Pete. In "Turkey Day," Piglet, Tigger, and Eeyore had just finished their evening meal having Piglet comment that he's stuffed. Right after a turkey is seen running away from Gus Goose having Eeyore reply "Not as stuffed as he's gonna be." In one episode, Mickey announces that Eeyore will be refrained from making "poo jokes", to which Piglet responds in the audience with, "But, Pooh's funny!" In "Ask Von Drake", Piglet is among the Disney characters accounted for during Ludwig Von Drake's musical number. Piglet also appears in the spin-off films. In Mickey's House of Villains, he is first seen entering the club alongside other characters (mostly villains) on Halloween night. Later in, Piglet and Pooh are seen cowering in fear as the Disney villains take over the club during "It's Our House Now". In Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, Piglet is amongst the crowd of characters snowed in the club on Christmas Eve.Category:Pigs Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Heroes